Daniil Aleksandrovich of Moscow (1261-1303)
}} Daniil Aleksandrovich (November / December 1261 - March 5, 1303 , Moscow ) - the youngest son of Aleksandr Nevsky, the first Княжество с центром в Москве ранее выделялось во владение его дяде Михаилу Ярославичу Хоробриту, но тот проправил всего два года (1246—1248), и после его смерти Москва вернулась в состав Владимирского великого княжества. appanage prince of Moscow (from 1263, in fact from 1277); the ancestor of the Moscow line of Rurikovich : Moscow princes and kings . Biography Date of birth The Laurentian Chronicle mentions the year of the birth of Daniil in the year 6769 (1261). Daniil was named in honor of St.Daniel the Stylite, whose memory is celebrated on December 11, meaning that he probably was born in November-December ). This saint remained a lifelong patron of the prince - he portrayed him on the seals and erected a monastery in his honor Marriage and children According to some authors, Daniil Vasikovich married Mariya Glebovna, daughter of Gleb Vasilkovich of Beloozero and Feodora Sartakovna . Children: * Yuri Danilovich of Moscow (1281-1325) - Grand Prince of Moscow from 1303, the Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal in 1319-1322, prince of Novgorod since 1322. * Mikhail Danilovich (c1282-c1300) mentioned in the Rostov cathedral synodic * Aleksandr Danilovich (c1283-1308) Лицевой летописный свод датирует смерть 1309 годом * Simeon Danilovich (c1285-c1325) * Vasili Danilovich (c1287-c1300) mentioned in the Rostov cathedral synodic * Ivan I Danilovich of Moscow (1288-1340) - Grand Prince of Moscow from 1325, Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal from 1328, Prince of Novgorod in 1328-1337. * Boris Danilovich of Kostroma (c1290-1320) - Prince of Kostroma (1304). * Afanasi Danilovich of Novgorod (c1292-1322) - Prince of Novgorod in 1314-1315 and 1319-1322. * Daniil Danilovich (c1294-c1310) mentioned in the Rostov cathedral synodic * Anna Danilovna (c1298-c1350) known by the will of Simeon the Proud Place of burial Death and burial There are two versions of his burial place: One goes back to the Trinity Chronicle which burnt in 1812, when Moscow was occupied by the French. Before, the chronicle had been seen by N.M. Karamzin, who had made an extract about the death of Daniil Aleksandrovich. This extract was completed with the words: "It must be in the church of St. Michael to Moscow ". Thus, according to the Trinity Chronicle, the Cathedral of the Archangel in the Moscow Kremlin was the burial place for Daniil . The same version is followed by the Face chronicle. The second version is set out in the Power Book. It claims that Daniel was buried at the brotherly cemetery of Danilov Monastery . The relics of the prince were found in 1652 and transferred, by the order of Tsar Alexis Mikhailovich, to the church of the Sedmi Ecumenical Councils in the Danilov Monastery founded by him. From 1917 to 1930 they were in the Trinity Cathedral; in 1930 transferred to the Church of the Resurrection of the Knower for the southern wall of the monastery. The fate of the relics of Prince Daniel after the closure of the Church of the Resurrection of the Slovene remains unknown. Memory and veneration In 1652, the relics of the prince were found; in the opinion of Yevgeni Golubinsky Канонизация святых в 1721—1894 гг., in 1791 he was canonized for local veneration as the holy, blessed Prince Daniil of Moscow. Memorial days: 4 (17) March and 30 August (12 September) - discovery of the relics. By the definition of the patriarch Pimen and the Holy Synod of December 28, 1988, the Order of Saint Blessed Prince Daniil of Moscow was established in three degrees III.4.5 Орден святого благоверного князя Даниила Московского. In Nakhabina , near Moscow , which is considered the historical center of the engineering forces of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation , the temple of Daniel of Moscow, which is the patron saint of the engineering forces of the Armed Forces of Russia, was built . Since September 18, 1996, the name of the prince is the nuclear submarine of the Northern Fleet. In culture and art Daniil Aleksandrovich is dedicated to the historical novel "Younger Son" by writer DM Balashov . In 1997, in commemoration of the 850th anniversary of the founding of Moscow on the square of the Serpukhov Outpost, a monument to Prince Daniel of Moscow was erected by sculptors A. Korovin and V. Mokrousov, architect D. Sokolov 11 . The prince in his left hand holds the temple, in the right - the sword. Daniel keeps arms out of combat readiness, wishing to show that strife, war and bloodshed are acts not pleasing to God. On the pedestal of the monument there is a bas-relief with the inscription: "Holy Blessed Grand Duke Daniil of Moscow 1261-1303". File:Памятник св. Даниилу Московскому.jpg|Monument of the Holy Prince Daniil of Moscow . Sculptors A. Korovin and V. Mokrousov. Moscow, Tulskaya metro station]] File:Часовня св. Даниила Московского.jpg|Chapel of St. Daniil of Moscow. Moscow, Tulskaya metro station File:Икона св. Даниила Московского.jpg|The Holy Prince Daniel of Moscow. Icon on the facade of the chapel File:Даниил Московский и Данилов монастырь 1997.jpg|Daniil Moskovsky and Danilov Monastery on Russian stamps . 1997. 1997 Notes Literature * Бестужев-Рюмин К. Н. - Русская история. — Т. I, гл. VII. * BТ-ЭСБЕ - Даниил Александрович}} * Иловайский Д. И.'' История России. — Т. І. * Карамзин Н. М.'' История государства Российского. — Т. IV. * Поселянин Е. Н.. Сказание о святых вождях Земли Русской. — М.: Паломник, 1997. — Репринт изд. * Соловьёв С. М. - История России. — Т. III, гл. IV. * Чугреева Н. Н., Флоря Б. Н. - Даниил Александрович - ПЭ -Vol.14, pp 99—108 * 17 марта — память Святого благоверного князя Даниила Московского * Святой благоверный князь Даниил Московский * В. А. Кучкин. Первый московский князь Даниил Александрович * Доклад наместника Свято-Данилова монастыря архимандрита Алексия (Поликарпова) «Наследие святого князя Даниила в русской истории» на конференции «Святой благоверный князь Даниил и его обитель в истории Москвы и России» ''Церковный вестник № 17(270) сентябрь 2003 г. * Иконография * «Сего блаженного Даниила избра Бог» 1273 Category:Russian saints Category:Rurik dynasty Category:Yurievichi family Category:14th-century Christian saints Category:Orthodox monarchs